


What's Left of Me

by aspdyke



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/F, Lesbian Character, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aspdyke/pseuds/aspdyke
Summary: Canary falls in love with the woman that is funding her education at the prestigious Nallen University.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	What's Left of Me

**Author's Note:**

> yeah using this as a way to relax... i do be stressed.

Canary Johnson was no stranger to receiving help and being a first generation college student to attend the prestigious Nallen University, she got a lot of help. Which is why she is currently on the front porch of her mother's house getting her hair done for the upcoming Nallen University Scholarship Recipient Dinner. An annual event where students who received scholarships, loans, or grants from the school's donors would get prettied up to present themselves for their generous sponsors to see.

"Mommy's baby, I am just so proud of you. I mean I don't really think college is all that necessary, but I am still so amazed at all you've accomplished." When Canary was only six she opened her first restaurant, which turned into a small state-wide chain of restaurants, which was barely doing well enough to keep the family afloat.

"Yeah, well, I guess education is important or whatever. I got in so I guess I'm good for something," Canary sat, head tilted, fiddling with extra length of hair her mother placed in her hand.

She applied to only two schools in her senior year, Nallen and some public university that she had no intention of attending, but applied because her college advisor insisted that she have a backup in case Nallen did not accept her. "Canary you are a beautiful young woman and intelligent no doubt, but Nallen's acceptance rate is a mere five percent. Now, I am not trying to discourage you, but I must insist that you apply to a public university just in case things do not go as planned." Canary was used to being undermined by everyone. Her peers, educators, supervisors, and even her own mother and eventually she lost the ability to distinguish that from a genuine concern. Months after that conversation, she went back to the advisor's office and slammed the acceptance letter on his desk and with all the resentment and hatred she was holding onto for four years towards everyone, not just the advisor. Said," I got accepted. Fuck you Brian." He couldn't stop her as she walked out of his room, so he sent her an email explaining that he sincerely wished the best for her and never once did he think she was not going to get accepted.

It's been two months since she graduated back in May and she has not apologized to him yet. She'll probably never apologize to him, seeing that he was part of her horrendous high school experience and she hated herself for not being able to let go of that.

"Hello! Little girl don't you hear me? Pass me the hair, I have three braids left," Her mother slapped her on the shoulder and Canary jumped from her reverie lifting her hand holding the hair, "and when I'm done go in there and get the hair spray. I left it on the kitchen counter tryna rush Jordan little ass out the house for ballet."

A non verbal nod from Canary was all that was needed, frankly, she just wasn't in the mood to talk. The nerves were building up and those butterflies started to feel like maggots crawling around and it made her nauseous. Tomorrow evening she was going to meet the company Jameson & and Son's Chief Executive Officer, the woman that single handedly funds her entire ivy league education. As she went in the house to get the hair spray Canary couldn't help but think the worst of the situation. She thought that the woman would not like her and take away her scholarship, or that she would come to despise the woman and be too ashamed to take her money. Even worst, she thought that this whole thing is some sort of perverted rich people auction where she was getting bought. Canary shook her head to dismiss the idea because all of that did not matter. She was eighteen, a soon to be college student, and most importantly, free from her mother. Tomorrow she will need to suck it up and, as the Dean of Students told her, be on her "best behavior".

"Alright, there you go," her mother cheered as she wrapped the scarf and bonnet over Canary's hair to preserve the just-done look for tomorrow night. 

"Thanks ma, imma go finish up getting myself ready for tomorrow night. You're still dropping me off tomorrow right?" 

"Yeah, give me a call when you're ready, I'll be outside." Her mother grabbed her car keys and left the house. 

With her mother and her little sister gone for the night, Canary was free from noise. The old staircase moaned as she walked up to her room pulling out her phone she eagerly opened up the Kindle app so she could do some leisure reading. Hopefully, it would take her mind off of her tomorrow. She plopped down on the bean bag and began reading Slaughterhouse-Five for the hundredth time, saying she was obsessed was an understatement. Weirdly enough the anti war book brought her comfort each time she read it.

Hours had gone by it was now ten o'clock and Canary was still caught in the book, until her phone began ringing, it was the Dean of Students. "At this time of night Rebecca? Seriously?" She let out an exasperated sigh, truth be told she did not want to answer the phone. Getting interrupted while reading was a serious offence in Canary's book, even her mother knew better.

"Goodnight Mrs. Smith," Canary faked a polite voice.

"Oh my, Canary, why are you still awake? Anyways, I called to remind you that the lovely woman who gave you the scholarship is most important to Nallen University. So tomorrow you need to look and behave your best, I mean I know you will not embarrass Nallen or yourself, but you know as a precautionary measure I've called to remind you just how important tomorrow night is." Canary rolled her eyes. Is this woman fucking serious right now? Behave? Treating me like an arrant child? This is ridiculous.

"I can assure I do not intend on embarrassing myself, nor damaging the Nallen University reputation," she couldn't hold back the bitterness in her tone.

"I'm really sorry I don't mean to be a pest, but I just wanted to make sure. Do you have everything you need for the big night?"

"Yes I do."

"Well, okay goodbye." and just as Canary was about to hang up the woman on the phone yelled," Wait! You wouldn't happen to have the phone number of a umm, hold on, of a Samara Baig?" 

Canary went silent for a minute, replied a quick no and hung up. Now irritated and unable to jump back into the book she turned on her TV and decided to order some pizza before heading to bed. After eating and showering Canary lied in bed thinking. Tomorrow she was going to meet this mystery woman who she knew nothing about, this woman that made it possible for her to even attend Nallen University. What would they talk about? Why did this woman suddenly agree to fund her education? At this point she wanted nothing more than the dinner to come so she could get all her questions answered. Canary put on rain sounds in the background to help her fall asleep. Eventually drifted to sleep and she dreamt of her mysterious donor.


End file.
